Trick or Treat
by vespertine dreams
Summary: They say that imitation is the finest form of flattery. Slash- Connor/Becker. Reviews welcome.


Trick or Treat.

Abby adjusted the white feathered wings attached to the back of her costume and examined her reflection in the mirror. She smiled; this was going to be a great Halloween, she thought. Sarah was having a party, mainly involving her ex-colleagues from the museum, and had left an open invitation to ARC staff as well. She smoothed the white mini-skirt and top she wore and straightened her halo before stepping out of the locker room. There hadn't been enough time to go home and change so she had brought her costume and changed at work.

Outside in the corridor, she nodded to the black-clad soldier on guard and… Hold on a moment.

"Connor?"

"You look great." He grinned and held out his arms as he did a quick turn. "What do you think?"

Now that she looked, it was exactly like the military personnel uniform- she wasn't sure whose uniform he'd borrowed. He had black cargo-trousers tucked into black boots, black and grey t-shirt that clung to his torso and a black jacket in his hand. It was surprising; he looked pretty good, she thought, wondering why, if he had a body like that, he usually hid it under so many layers of clothes. Over his shoulder was what looked like a machine gun on a canvas strap. Knowing how accident prone Connor tended to be, she really, really hoped it was fake.

They were meeting Sarah in the detector room so that they could get a ride to the party and, as they walked in, all eyes turned their way. Abby saw Becker's eyes widen as he looked them over and wondered for a moment if she really should have worn such a short skirt. No, hold on a minute, his gaze was focussed on _Connor_. She looked between them, taking in Connor's wicked grin and the look on Becker's face. There was something she was missing…

No way, she would have known. Wouldn't she?

"Connor, could I have a word before you go?"

Connor nodded and hurried to catch up with the Captain. Abby followed, her curiosity getting the better of her. When she reached the office, peering thought the small gap the slightly ajar door left, she smiled, her suspicions confirmed.

"I never thought those uniforms could look so damn sexy," Becker said, his voice low.

Connor shook his head in disbelief. "Have you looked in a mirror recently? I get hard just watching you strut past in that outfit."

Becker grinned. "Always good to know," he teased. Then he frowned. "I do not _strut_."

"Do too."

"Connor, shut up." He pressed Connor back, pinning him between his body and the wall. Connor winced as he leaned on the gun and Becker removed it, examining it closely. "It's not even realistic," he tutted, tossing it on the desk.

"It's a kid's toy, not a functioning weapon."

Becker smirked. "Be a good boy and maybe I'll let you play with _my_ weapon later."

Connor groaned, trying and failing to hold back a laugh. "That was terrible; I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."

Abby watched as Becker leaned down and slanted his mouth over Connor's, leading him into a passionate kiss that Connor more than reciprocated. Abby decided it was time to leave when his hands began roaming, groping at Becker's arse, the soldier doing a fair amount of exploration of his own.

Five minutes later, she and Sarah sat at one of the desks with Lester, as Connor reappeared. Lester had emerged from his office looking for Becker a moment ago. Connor made his way toward them and she noticed that his hair was a bit more ruffled than before, as though someone had been running their fingers through it, and his cheeks flushed. Behind him, Becker looked impeccable as always. Lester looked up as they approached, his gaze roaming over Connor first, then Captain Becker.

"Oh look," he said drolly. "It's mini-me."

Seeing that Connor was about to make a stupid comeback, and likely get himself into trouble, she steered him toward the door. As they left, she saw him glance back over his shoulder at Captain Becker and smile.

"At least now I know whose uniform you borrowed," she whispered. As he realised what she meant, Connor blushed furiously, silently cursing Abby as she grinned at him and climbed into the front seat of the car.

End.


End file.
